Saturar
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Han pasado semanas desde que Kirsten decidió quedarse en su propia mente, aquí un pequeño resumen sobre lo que ha pasado con sus compañeros de base... regalo para Robyn Raven.


Fisher no se ha atrevido a ingresar de nuevo a la base en donde se realiza el programa para saturar las mentes de lo demás, la única vez que accedió hablar con Camille fue para decirle que no soportaba ver a su _compañera/amiga_ en ese estado _,_ no es el único que sufre. Así que ahora lo que hace es ignorar las llamadas de Camille, Linus, de todos con los que una vez tuvo contacto.

Y él ha decidido _saturarse_ en el trabajo de oficina, ahora prefiere revisar los papeles que salir a investigar una pista, eso ya no le parece tan agradable como una vez lo fue. Extraña su antigua profesión y quizás alguna vez regrese pero de momento no.

Y pensar que por ese trabajo perdió las cosas que una vez le llegaron a importar demasiado.

Así que prefiere _saturar_ su mente leyendo.

* * *

La escuela ha iniciado demasiado pronto, según lo siente Camille, apenas presta atención y en los primeros trabajos los ha entregado todos mal hechos, ya no encuentra buenas excusas para sus profesores y eso que ellas eran parte de ella, pues en las tardes las mantiene ocupadas, entrando a la base.

Ella como todos mantiene la esperanza que de algún modo Kirsten despierte, aunque sabe que todos la miran raro, ella sabe que su amiga la escucha de un modo u otro. Le habla sobre el inicio de su amistad y se disculpa por los problemas en los que metió a su amiga… sin embargo no puede dejar de llorar al irse a casa.

Linus siempre quiere acompañarla pero ella se niega. Quiere estar sola. Y de paso, saber si puede resolver el gran enigma que Kirsten tiene en su cuarto, saber si puede descubrir dónde está ese hombre que le ha arrebatado a su amiga.

No es tan excelente como Kirsten, tiene algunas fallas pero hace lo que puede y descarta todos los lugares posibles pero eso no parece ayudarla.

Trata de _saturar_ su mente para no dejar a flote los sentimientos que tanto le ha costado ocultar, no puede _saturarse_ porque recuerda muchas de las peleas con Kirsten, que eran esas las que fortalecían demasiado su amistad.

Llora sobre la cama que pertenece a ella, extraña demasiado a su amiga y espera que pronto regrese.

Ríe, porque está segura que cuando Kirsten despierte la golpeará por haberlos hecho sufrir.

* * *

Linus encendió la luz de su apartamento. No tenía ánimos para nada, había visitado a su madre esa mañana y habían conversado, ella aún estaba triste.

Los días eran tristes. Y las semanas demasiado largas.

Linus sabía que ninguno de sus amigos quería que estuviera cerca pero él no podía evitarlo, necesitaba _saturarse_ con algo pero era imposible.

Él mismo sentía que se había vuelto loco. Todos los días iba a la base, ya nadie hablaba todos miraban al centro en donde Kirsten seguía dormida y Cameron seguía tratando de hablar con ella, una vez funciono y sólo se escuchó el llanto de Kirsten antes de que se perdiera toda la comunicación con ella. Cameron había corrido desesperado a él, tratando de restablecerla pero era imposible y sabía que para él _nada era imposible_ pero esa ocasión sí.

Las alegres pláticas se habían acabado. Y tras el fallecimiento de su padre, sus compañeros lo acompañaron en esos momentos, Maggie le dijo que podía irse por unos días pero él no quiso, todos los días _saturaba_ su mente tratando de encontrar algo que, quizás, no existía.

Su corta relación con Camille estaba en un hoyo negro, todos estaban en un hoyo del que no saldrían hasta que Kirsten despertará, seguía vivía, Ayo la mantenía viva. Ella también mantenía la esperanza de que pronto despertaría.

Abrió su computadora e inicio a _saturar_ todos los programas sobre comunicación que una vez había usado para darle a su amigo lo que necesitaba.

El sueño al fin le hizo factura, y sobre la mesa, cayo dormido.

* * *

Sí algo iba de mal en peor era la relación con su hijo. Si antes disponía de poco tiempo, ahora más.

Los rumores sobre que Kirsten había muerto eran demasiado, había tenido problemas con su jefe, estaba _saturada_ de problemas, no podía arreglar ninguno sin que otro le saliera debajo de una piedra. Estaba a punto de perder su trabajo y no le importaba nada pero si le importaba los chicos que tenía de equipo.

Le molestaba saber que no podía hacer nada por ellos.

Todos estaban sufriendo a su modo por esa chica que había decidido quedarse en su propia imaginación. Tal vez debía haberle dicho la verdad a Kirsten desde un principio, debería haberle contado todo y sólo así, tal vez ella no habría decidido quedarse en su ensueño, tenía otro equipo que estaban tratando de saber dónde estaba Stinger pero era imposible.

Había sabido jugar muy bien sus cartas.

No sabía cómo decirle a los chicos que lo hora de decir adiós se acercaba… en especial Cameron, tenía que hacerlo en privado. Dado que el joven parecía vivir en la base, siempre ordenaba que alguien se quedara con él pero la situación no era fácil y él tampoco ayudaba en nada. Así que en ocasiones era ella quién se quedaba.

* * *

Cameron se estaba durmiendo sobre su mesa, se llevó las manos a su rostro y suspiro, se dejó caer sobre la silla y miró hacía Kirsten. Estaba igual que el primer día, era él quien se encargaba de que por lo menos ella bebiera agua, para que sus labios no se secaran, en esos ratos le gustaba tocar su mejilla y aunque nadie lo viese, le daba un beso en los labios, igual que en los cuentos de hadas que con el beso del verdadero amor despertará, no funcionaba porque él no era el verdadero amor de ella.

¿Qué podía hacer él para traerla de ese sueño profundo?

Siempre hablaba con ella, no le importaba que todos sus compañeros lo vieran sollozar, se derrumbaba con cualquier cosa, estaba mucho más sensible que nunca.

Tal vez debería ponerse sobre el pecho de ella y llorar, quizás así haría efecto, tal como con él.

¿Que podría hacer para que esa rubia terca viera que la vida es mucho mejor que una simple ilusión? Constantemente la veía en sus sueños en aquel hospital. Él aún estaba tratando de algún modo que Stinger continuara, ingresará al sistema y él podría hackear su ubicación pero no. En las semanas que había estado ahí, había visto entrar a muchas personas que, seguramente, eran del gobierno, todos se ponían al lado de Maggie a observar... era todo.

El tiempo se estaba agotando.

Y él estaba muy _saturado_ con su mente. No encontraba la respuesta y fácilmente no quería dejarla ir. Su relación había fallado desde el momento en que le dijo a Nina.

— _¿Así de fácil la elijes a ella?_

— _No puedo dejarla, no ahora sé que ella me necesita._

— _Entonces dime, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? Confía en mí como yo lo hice contigo._

— _No puedo, no puedo._

— _Fue un gusto conocerte, Cameron._

Fue cobarde por su parte terminarla por teléfono y no haber sido sincero al haber besado a Kirsten mientras estaba con ella pero ya no le importaba nada.

Tomo la mano fría de Kirsten y la apretó.

—Allá afuera en algún lugar de esta gran ciudad, está tu madre. Estuvo congelada —rió—, ¿quién en su sano juicio se creería que ya existen máquinas de congelamiento? Nadie. Muchas veces escuché que el gobierno escondía grandes secretos, nosotros formamos parte de uno. ¿Alguna vez imaginaste que esto llegaría a pasar? Tú entras a saturar las mentes de los muertos, nadie lo creería. ¿Recuerdas cuando Fisher no nos creyó? Estabas dormida y no pudiste ver su expresión, ojalá lo hubiese grabado en ese momento. Todas las noches vengo a hablarte. No pierdo la esperanza, quiero que te recuperes, que vuelvas, que regreses a mí. ¿Es mucho pedir? Cada noche vengo hablarte de mi amor y eso sigue sin funcionar —apretó ligeramente su mano—, yo no quiero ver un mundo en donde no estés tú, Clark. Si hubiésemos podido ver el futuro, mejor no me hubieran regresado de la muerte —sollozó—. Ayer escuché una conversación y te van a desconectar. Sé que me escuchas, Clark. Lo haces y por favor, si no vuelves por mí, vuelve por los demás y vuelve por querer encontrar a tus padres, porque allá afuera, tu madre sigue con vida.

Soltó su mano, se acercó a ella y beso sus labios suavemente.

Tomó su mochila y su suéter.

Y por primera vez en semanas, salió de la base y se dirigió a casa.

* * *

 **¡Feliz navidad! (Con un día de atrasó)**

 **Muy bien. Me alegró que no lo hayamos subido el 24 y me alegró haberme olvido de guardarlo. Jajaja, sé que no es muy largo y quizás no es lo que esperabas y sé que quizás faltan personajes pero no me especificaste cuantos así que puse los centrales xD**

 **Y realmente me gusto escribir sobre ellos, escribir algo nuevo e.e me encantó que me dejarás está opción. Hay algunas cosas de las que ya no me acuerdo y creó que debo ver la serie de nuevo, así que espero no haberme equivocado en algunas cosas hahaha. Pero en verdad, espero que te haya gustado el fic e.e**

 _ **¡Te quiero mucho, Robyn! :)**_


End file.
